The Newtonian Thrust Cowl Array is a three-way valve with a flow diffuser to reduce downstream turbulence. This invention creates a relatively flat downstream velocity flow profile which results in more accurate flow measurements by downstream ultrasonic flow meters.
This three-way valve may be used in a variety of other situations, e.g., vertical take-off and landing (“VTOL”) jet airplanes to direct the thrust from the jet engines or ships.
Flow diffusers of various types have been previously used to reduce turbulence in valves and piping systems in general. For example, Robert H. Welker, the inventor of the present patent application has also developed prior art flow diffusers shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,769,388; 6,250,330; 6,289,934 and 6,439,267. The flow diffuser shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,388 was used in conjunction with a control valve to reduce downstream turbulence. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,330 discloses a diaphragm regulator with removable diffuser. The removable flow diffuser in U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,934 was used in an elbow to reduce downstream turbulence. The adjustable flow diffuser in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,267 was also used in elbows and piping systems.
Robert H. Welker has developed other solutions to turbulent flow including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,307,830; 5,454,640 and 5,730,416. These three patents disclose a set of tubes instead of the flow diffuser discussed above.